The Tutor
by mindmelda
Summary: Wufei becomes Duo's tutor and they figure things out between them. 2 and 5 pairing
1. The Assignment

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, that's three assignments you haven't handed in this week," said Ms. Hartwell, the English teacher.  
  
"I've, uh, been sick," said Duo, squirming in his seat. Actually, he hadn't been sleeping well because his aunt and uncle had been getting tanked and fighting every night, but he wasn't going to say that in front of the whole class. A girl behind him snickered and he flipped her the bird under his seat.  
  
She mouthed, "I'll kick your ass," to him when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
"Bring it on, bitch," he mouthed back at her.  
  
"To catch up these assignments, I'm going to assign you an in-class tutor," said Ms. Hartwell, pushing up her glasses. "Mr. Chang, I want you to assist Mr. Maxwell with his English assignments. Mr. Chang is my best student, as you all know."  
  
At the moment, Wufei Chang looked as though he wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. He ducked slightly behind his notebook.  
  
"Kiss ass," said a tough looking blond kid with a crewcut in front of Wufei.  
  
"What was that, Mr. Winslow?" asked Ms. Hartwell, "You have something to share with the class?"  
  
"I was just congratulating Wufei Chang on being the best student, Ms. Hartwell," said Winslow in an innocent tone.  
  
"And I'm the Tooth Fairy," said Ms. Hartwell, giving him a withering stare.  
  
Winslow flushed red and clenched his fists.  
  
"I'm screwed," thought Wufei, but he opened his textbook to the page the teacher assigned and began to read, first putting on his glasses.  
  
Duo gave the Chinese student an appraising look. "Typical stuck up good- boy," thought Duo. "But maybe I can con him into doing my papers for me."  
  
Duo grinned and rubbed his fingertips together, seeing an opportunity to make good.  
  
After class, Wufei reluctantly came up to Duo. Duo was known as the class goof-off, and with that long braided hair, whispers of "faggot" and "girly- man" followed him at first, but were soon taken care of when everyone found that Duo was a tough, street-smart fighter who didn't easily give up.  
  
He could take as good as he got, too. Wufei had the feeling that Duo hadn't exactly been raised in the lap of luxury. He heard rumors that Duo was an orphan being raised by indifferent relatives. He could easily believe it.  
  
He approached the long-haired boy and stuck out his hand. "I'm Wufei," he said politely. "I'm supposed to help you with English, remember?"  
  
"Seems kinda weird that you're gonna be teachin me English, don't it?" asked Duo, giving him a big grin.  
  
"Why?" asked Wufei, still being polite.  
  
"Well, isn't Chinese you're um, first language?" asked Duo. "I mean, you are Chinese, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," said Wufei, looking puzzled. "But I grew up speaking both languages, like most Chinese people who were born here."  
  
"Oh," said Duo, a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I guess I sound like some kind of a racist asshole."  
  
"No, it's okay," said Wufei. "An understandable mistake."  
  
"Hey," said Duo, "Let me make it up to you, buddy. I'll get you a soda, okay?"  
  
"That'd would be fine," said Wufei politely. "But we need to use this free period to do your assignment."  
  
"How about Pepsi?" asked Duo, walking over to the soda machine "Might as well get some caffeine with your sugar rush, I always say."  
  
"Fine," said Wufei, beginning to get slightly irritated, but containing his temper.  
  
Duo reached into a pocket of his cargo jeans and pulled out a sliver of metal, and proceeded to expertly jimmy the soda machine lock open. He reached in and grabbed 3 bottles of Pepsi and quickly shut the door again.  
  
Wufei smothered an exclamation of dismay. Duo had just casually thugged soda in broad daylight.  
  
Duo came back over holding his 3 prizes.  
  
"Look, Wu-dude!" he said, pulling a chair around. "Three. Two for me, one for you." He laughed, throwing his head back easily like it was an everyday event for him to rob soda machines.  
  
"It probably was," thought Wufei.  
  
He cleared his throat. "My name is Wufei," he said, pronouncing it distinctly.  
  
"I heard," said Duo. "I call all my friends stupid names," he told Wufei. "You and me, were gonna be friends, right?"  
  
Wufei nodded dumbly. Duo Maxwell was rather overwhelming, especially to a somewhat introverted person such as himself.  
  
"Can we get started on this assignment?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," said Duo, "Get on with it." He was sitting on a chair the wrong way, with the back of the chair against his chest.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Wufei, "YOU'RE going to do this and I'm going to help you. I'm not doing your assignment for you."  
  
"Why not?" Duo pouted beguilingly. "I thought we were buddies?"  
  
"I barely know you!" said Wufei, taking off his glasses and throwing down the textbook in disgust. He'd had enough of this goof-off. They'd already wasted 15 whole minutes stealing soda and arguing!  
  
"I don't cheat," said Wufei stubbornly. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Duo. "And I don't help other people cheat."  
  
Duo looked genuinely offended. "But, you're gonna help me, right?" he said quietly.  
  
"Yes," said Wufei, "I apologize for loosing patience. But we have to get started."  
  
Duo nodded, sighing. "Okay, Wu-dude, explain it to me." He cocked his head and gave Wufei an appraising look. "Let's see if you're smart enough to teach a dumb-ass like me anything."  
  
Wufei raised his own brows. "I hardly think you're stupid," he said. "After all, that was quite a trick you just pulled with the soda machine. I haven't a clue as how to do something like that."  
  
"Ah, that," said Duo, winking. "That's basic stuff. Known how to do that since I was a kid."  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, that's a little scary," said Wufei.  
  
Duo laughed. "I guess it is," he said. "I never really thought about it."  
  
Wufei opened the textbook again. "This chapter is about the Gothic/Romantic movement in American literature. You'll like this. The origins of the horror story, and the detective novel."  
  
"Really?" exclaimed Duo. "I like horror movies." He opened his book.  
  
"Okay, lay some Gothic on me, Teach," he said, taking a huge swig of Pepsi.  
  
A half hour later, Wufei was impressed at how much Duo had absorbed.  
  
"He really is smart," thought Wufei. "Just undisciplined and not used to applying himself."  
  
"That was good," said Wufei. "I think you understand enough to do the assignment, now."  
  
"Can we do that next time we get together?" asked Duo.  
  
"Can't you do the assignment at home?" asked Wufei.  
  
Duo averted his eyes. "I can't concentrate there like I can here in free period," he said quietly. "Please?"  
  
Wufei nodded. Duo was hard to turn down. "I'll help you until you've caught up all your assignments."  
  
"Great!" said Duo, smiling again. Wufei noticed he had a few freckles across his short turned up nose, and very long eyelashes surrounding large dark blue-violet eyes. Along with the long curly brown hair worn in a French braid, no wonder he got teased about being a "girly-man".  
  
"You're staring at me," said Duo, grinning.  
  
Wufei blushed. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the assignment," he lied. "I didn't realize I was staring."  
  
"You checkin' me out?" Duo asked lightly. "I don't mind, just don't lie about it," said Duo.  
  
Wufei stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Duo." He gathered up his books and left.  
  
Duo watched him walk away, and smiled. "So, the Wu-man thinks I'm cute," he said to himself. He grinned widely.  
  
"Score one for Maxwell!" he said, jumping up and snagging a senior dance banner off the wall and laughing wildly as he ran down the hallway. 


	2. The Movie

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(AN: As usual for me, I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. Sometimes, we play poker together and talk, but that's about it. I let them win, unless it's strip poker, of course. Niceness will only get you so far in life.)  
  
(AN2: This fiction is not true to the series, it's AU, but I'm trying to keep true to the characters, which I happen to like the way they are. This is my first AU fiction in any anime. And it's my first attempt at what Wufei would call tong xing lian or shounen-ai. Yes, I tried to learn some Chinese to write this thing. I don't speak Chinese, just to be clear. Okay, just enough to offend someone. That's it.)  
  
"Wufei, over here, dude!" yelled Duo across the study hall.  
  
Wufei craned his neck to look over the tables and finally saw Duo jumping up and down, his hand waving in the air. He had on a short tight black t- shirt that barely met the top of his very loose-fitting jeans and every time he jumped up, a flash of pale belly was exposed, as was the top of his red boxers.  
  
Wufei almost laughed. There was a dress code about wearing jeans that loose, but Duo flaunted authority in subtle ways at every turn. His long braided hair for instance. Wufei also wore his hair in a ponytail, but he'd never gotten any flack about it.  
  
He wondered if it was because everyone assumed it was a cultural thing. Strike another blow for the desire of the majority to be politically correct with minorities, he thought wryly. Actually, he just liked his hair long. Cut short, it tended to stick up, which he hated.  
  
Duo's excuse this morning was that he'd grabbed his older brother's pants out of the laundry this morning. "Sorry, won't happen again," he'd said casually to the vice-principal who caught him in the hallway, grinning his carefree grin.  
  
The man grinned back at Duo and shooed him down the hallway before he was late for class.  
  
Wufei raised his own hand in acknowledgment and walked over to the table Duo had claimed.  
  
"Ready to be tutored, Tutor," said Duo, putting his sneakered feet on the table and munching a candy bar. Wufei noted he had no socks on.  
  
"Do you live on junk food?' asked Wufei, watching Duo devour the Snickers bar in 3 bites.  
  
"Whenever possible," said Duo, with a mock serious look on his face.  
  
"We can start on your second assignment today," said Wufei. "Did you turn in the first one?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," said Duo. "Got a B+ on it too. Thanks," he said, sitting up. He crammed the candy bar wrapper in one of his numerous pockets.  
  
"You're capable of getting a A," said Wufei, frowning.  
  
"Well, I got a B+, okay," said Duo in a slightly irritable tone.  
  
"I don't mean to nag you," said Wufei, sitting down and putting on his reading glasses. "I just want to see you do well."  
  
"Why?" asked Duo leaning forward suddenly, "What's it to you?"  
  
Wufei looked up. Duo was looking at him intensely, the upper half of his body invading Wufei's zone of personal space enough that he started to feel uneasy.  
  
He pulled back. "I, um, I don't know, I just want you to see what you're really capable of. You're smarter than you think," he ended lamely.  
  
"I know I'm not too dumb," said Duo, leaning back, "But I just don't care that much about school. I mean, when are we going to use this junk?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," said Wufei honestly, his eyes widening slightly and Duo smirked. "See, even a bright guy like you doesn't know," he crowed.  
  
"To go to college?" said Wufei suddenly. "I mean, you need good grades to go to college."  
  
"Feh!" said Duo dismissively. "Don't know if that's for me," he shrugged.  
  
"You're smart enough!" said Wufei, looking over his glasses at Duo. "You just need to work harder!"  
  
"Just drop it, okay," Duo said, that tone of irritation returning to his voice.  
  
Wufei was beginning to notice that certain topics were taboo with Duo after a week of getting to know him.  
  
One was family, another was grades and the future.  
  
Duo apparently wanted to exist for the moment and worry about the future later. When it became the now.  
  
He changed the subject. "So, one more assignment after this and you won't need me to be your jia ting anymore."  
  
"My what?" asked Duo, whose attention was starting to wander.  
  
"Jia ting" repeated Wufei. "Tutor."  
  
Duo's face dropped. "I guess we won't be hanging out together anymore, then, right?"  
  
He looked so depressed that Wufei felt a surge of compassion for him. "No, we can still hang out," he said, "I mean, I'd like that if you would."  
  
"Really?" said Duo, his face lighting up.  
  
Wufei had never been around anyone whose emotions so clearly readable. Duo's eyes in particular seemed exemplify that expression about eyes being the 'window to the soul'.  
  
"Sure, we're friends, right?" said Wufei, casually so as not to embarrass Duo. He had a feeling that underneath Duo's friendly and open demeanor, he was somewhat sensitive and proud.  
  
"Wanna go see a movie?" asked Duo out of nowhere. "Do you like horror movies?"  
  
Wufei looked down at the table. "I have to tell you something," he said quietly.  
  
"What?" asked Duo.  
  
"I've never been to a horror movie, so I don't know if I like them or not," admitted Wufei.  
  
Duo barked out a short laugh that made several people look in their direction for a second.  
  
"You're kidding!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No," said Wufei, now a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well, well, well, a horror movie virgin," Duo smirked and rubbed his hands together. "We're gonna have to do sumthin about that."  
  
Wufei unconsciously squirmed in his seat at Duo's tone.  
  
"Friday night, you are goin' with me to see 'The Ring', Wu-dude," he announced in dramatic tones.  
  
Wufei looked up.  
  
He was pinned by that intense dark blue violet stare.  
  
"Okay," he said, his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
"You're not gonna be scared, now, are you?" asked Duo in a teasing voice.  
  
"Of course not!" exclaimed Wufei.  
  
"Cuz if you get scared, I'll hold your little hand," said Duo in the same teasing voice.  
  
"Duo!" said Wufei, now blushing hotly, looking around to see if anyone else had heard. "Quit teasing me, please!"  
  
"Okay," said Duo relenting. "I made you blush though," he said triumphantly.  
  
"We need to get to work," said Wufei quietly.  
  
"I'll be a good boy," said Duo, sitting next to Wufei and looking over his shoulder. "I forgot my book, so we'll have to share yours, okay?"  
  
Wufei was uncomfortably aware of Duo's presence now, his breathing and even his scent, which was slightly redolent of chocolate, clean sweat and herbal hair conditioner.  
  
He thought about asking Duo to move over, but was afraid he'd take it the wrong way. He decided to ignore it and focus on the book in front of them.  
  
"This is about the Neo-Classical period in English literature," began Wufei and they were soon absorbed in another lesson.  
  
Duo, likewise, was becoming aware of a pleasant smell of something spicy he thought might be sandalwood that eminanted from the Chinese boy, and his flawless caramel complexion. Strong, angular features and almond shaped brown eyes so dark they appeared black were a sharp contrast to his own heart-shaped face, pale skin and round blue eyes. He decided that Wufei was good-looking, in a dramatic, somewhat exotic manner.  
  
Before they realized the time had passed, the bell rang for dismissal.  
  
"So, you wanna meet me in front of the Cine-plex at 7:00 tomorrow night?" asked Duo. "It's Friday tomorrow, no school Saturday, so your parents shouldn't mind."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Or you could just come to my house," he said. "I'll write down my address and phone number for you." He tore off a sheet of notebook paper and quickly wrote down the information in his neat handwriting.  
  
"In fact, come early and we'll finish the assignment together. You can meet my family," said Wufei.  
  
"Only in my case, it's my mom and my lao lao, um, that's Grandmother," he said. "My dad and mom are divorced."  
  
"Oh," said Duo. "Well I only got my aunt and uncle, my mom and dad died in a car accident when I was little. And my big brother, Solo, of course."  
  
"You're gonna have to teach me some Chinese so I don't keep looking stupid when you spring these little words on me," said Duo, grinning.  
  
"It's not hard," said Wufei.  
  
"Not for you!" said Duo.  
  
Wufei chuckled. "I guess the sounds are kind of different."  
  
"I'll teach you some right now," he said "Shi bai shi cheng gong zhi mu."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Duo listening intently.  
  
" 'Failure is the mother of success'," said Wufei. "It's a proverb."  
  
"Cool," said Duo. "I'll try to remember it."  
  
He walked off with his usual bouncing step and Wufei watched that braid slapping against the seat of his overly large jeans and had to smile.  
  
The doorbell at Wufei's home rang at 6:00 and Wufei ran downstairs to open the door.  
  
Duo stood there, the piece of notebook paper with the address on it in his hand and blinked in the porch light.  
  
"I guess this is the right place," he said. "I borrowed my brother's car and drove over. I have to have it back by 10:00, he's gotta date, though," said Duo.  
  
Wufei nodded and motioned Duo to come in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to Lao Lao," said Wufei. "Mom had to work late at the hospital, she's a lab technician," explained Wufei.  
  
A small elderly Chinese woman sat in a recliner watching television in the living room and Wufei brought Duo over, his hand on Duo's elbow.  
  
"Grandmother, this is Duo," he said in Mandarin. "She doesn't like to speak English, but she can," he said to Duo.  
  
"Ni hao*," said Duo, making Wufei's eyebrows shoot to the top of his head.  
  
Wufei's grandmother smiled at him and said something he didn't understand, so he just nodded pleasantly.  
  
"I said that right, didn't I?" he said, turning to Wufei.  
  
"Yes," said Wufei, "I'm impressed."  
  
"I asked someone at the Chinese grocery in my neighborhood," he said, grinning.  
  
"Duo and I are going to study and then go to a movie," said Wufei to his grandmother. She nodded. "I'll be back before 10:00, Lao Lao," he bent over and gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
She turned back to her television program.  
  
Wufei and Duo got into the car. It was a black late model two door coupe, and had seen better days bodywise. "You got your license, Wufei?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yes, but I don't drive a lot," said Wufei. "I got an A in driver's ed., though."  
  
Duo laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
Wufei looked at him across the front seat. "Are you making fun of me," he asked seriously.  
  
"No, not really," said Duo, "but you gotta admit, you are kind of a nerd."  
  
"If you mean I get good grades, then I guess I can live with that," said Wufei. He was wearing white jeans and a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt and flip-flops.  
  
"I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity myself," said Duo, "so I wouldn't make fun of you about stuff like that."  
  
He was wearing denim cut off shorts and a black tank top with a blue and green Hawaiian shirt flung over it, sneakers with no socks. It was spring and the air was warm for April in California. Instead of the usual braid, his hair was in a ponytail gathered at the nape of his neck. Long ravels of reddish chestnut hair hung over his shoulder and spilled onto his lap. He had to pull it over his shoulder to avoid sitting on it.  
  
"Wow, your hair is really long," said Wufei.  
  
"I've never cut it," said Duo. "My mom told me I didn't have to cut it when I was little, so I never have."  
  
Wufei realized that Duo's unorthodox hairstyle was simply his way of remembering his mother. He wondered if she had had long curling chestnut colored hair like her son.  
  
He wondered about a boy who was willing to endure the taunts of others for something that had personal meaning to him and decided the he admired Duo's stubbornness.  
  
Besides, it was undeniably very attractive.  
  
"You're starin' at me again, Wufei," said Duo quietly.  
  
Wufei was glad it was growing dark because his could feel his face flush. Again. Duo and his comments seemed to have that affect on him.  
  
"What's 'The Ring' about?" asked Wufei, changing the subject.  
  
"I dunno," said Duo, starting the car. "Horror movies are usually short on plot anyway," he grinned. "It's like a roller coaster, all about the adrenaline rush, not the scenery."  
  
"Interesting simile," said Wufei.  
  
"A what?" said Duo. "You're speaking English now, aren't you?"  
  
Wufei had to laugh. "Yes, that was English. A simile is comparing one thing to another in a creative way."  
  
"I'm creative?" asked Duo. "I impress myself."  
  
Duo reached over with his free hand and slapped Wufei lightly on the shoulder, then draped his arm over the back of the seat.  
  
"Shouldn't you have both hands on the wheel?" asked Wufei, eyeing Duo's hand dangling an inch from his shoulder.  
  
"NO backseat drivers," ordered Duo, "We'll be there in a minute."  
  
He pulled into the large parking lot at the mall and turned off the headlights.  
  
They got out and Duo locked the car.  
  
"You know, I never thought to ask you if I was crowding your weekend," said Duo, as they were standing in the ticket line. "I mean, I don't even know if you have a girlfriend or someone else you'd rather spend the evening with."  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend," said Wufei. "I'm a big nerd, remember?"  
  
"Hey, I only meant that in a good way," said Duo. "You could have a girlfriend if you went for it."  
  
"I thought he was your girlfriend," said a voice behind them.  
  
Duo's head snapped around and he snarled, "Who said that?"  
  
"I did, faggot," said rather large teenager behind them.  
  
Duo said, "Mind your own business, fuckwad," and turned back around.  
  
Duo suddenly was sitting on the sidewalk as the guy reached out and yanked his hair downward.  
  
Duo scrambled to his feet. "You're gonna be sorry you touched the hair, asshole!" he yelled, clenching his fists. Wufei grabbed his arms.  
  
"Duo, ignore him!" he said. "He's just being a prick!"  
  
The guy smirked at both of them. "Yeah, I don't wanna ruin your date," he said.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes at the young man. "I'm here to watch a movie with my friend, and he's right, you need to mind your own damn business."  
  
"Make me," said the kid, crossing his arms. A few of his friends behind him sniggered.  
  
"If you insist," said Wufei and he suddenly spun and kicked the taller man in the knee. He went down howling.  
  
Duo looked stunned. "You know kung fu!" he said to Wufei, who was still poised on the balls of his feet, watching his opponent intently.  
  
"And many other Chinese words," said Wufei tersely. "And it's tae kwan do, actually."  
  
An man with a nametag that said "Assistant Manager" came out from inside the movie theater. "What's going on here?" he asked, looking at Wufei and Duo.  
  
Duo opened his mouth, but a woman behind him said, "I saw it all, that guy on the ground started it by pulling this young man's hair, knocking him down and calling him a faggot," she said indignantly, her hands on her hips.  
  
She had that 'don't mess with me, I'm a mother,' look on her face and was glaring at the man on the ground, who was still holding his knee and groaning. His so-called friends had vanished when the manager came out.  
  
"This young man was just defending his friend," said the woman, pointing at Wufei.  
  
"I've had trouble with him before, ma'am," said the manager. "I thought I told you and your friends to stay away from here," he said to the kid on the ground. "Now get up and get lost or I'm calling the cops."  
  
The kid struggled to his feet and limped away, but he shot Wufei and Duo a nasty look as he left.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that," said the manager. "In fact, I'm gonna give you two free tickets to make it up to you, what do you say?"  
  
"I say great," said Duo, still rubbing the back of his head. The asshole had yanked out some of his hair and it hurt like hell.  
  
"You all right, Duo?" asked Wufei as they went inside and the guy handed them their free tickets.  
  
"My pride is a little hurt," joked Duo, rubbing his butt where he'd landed on the sidewalk hard, "and my head is sore, but I'll live.  
  
"Let me see," said Wufei. They went into the men's room and Wufei parted Duo's hair in back. There was a bloody spot about the size of a quarter where a hank of his hair had been torn out. Wufei swore under his breath.  
  
Wufei wet a paper towel and held it to Duo's head. "Kind of a hard place to put a band-aid," he said, taking the wet towel away and folding a dry one and pressing it to the small wound until it quit bleeding.  
  
"Thanks," said Duo. He reached up and held his hand over Wufei's where he was holding the towel. "I can hold it," he said.  
  
Wufei didn't move his hand. "It's okay, I got it," he said.  
  
"We're going to miss the beginning of the movie," said Duo, "I think it's stopped bleeding."  
  
Wufei pulled Duo's hand away, "Yes, it looks better now," but he didn't let go of Duo's hand.  
  
"So, you like your popcorn with or without butter?" asked Duo, looking at Wufei.  
  
"Without," he said, "that stuff is bad for you."  
  
"I like things that are bad for me," said Duo, their eyes still locked.  
  
"I noticed," said Wufei hoarsely.  
  
"I can compromise," said Duo. "Without it is." He dropped his eyes and slid his hand up Wufei's arm and kept it there as they walked out of the men's room.  
  
"Come on, you still haven't seen a horror movie."  
  
*Ni-hao=Chinese for "Hello, how are you?" roughly" 


	3. The Car

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Car  
  
"So, whaddya think of the movie?" asked Duo. The movie was over and they were back in the car.  
  
"Are you asking me if I was scared?" asked Wufei.  
  
"You didn't like it?" Wufei could hear the disappointment in Duo's voice.  
  
"I liked it fine," said Wufei. "Didn't you notice me jumping during the scary parts?"  
  
"I was too busy being scared," confessed Duo. "And checking out all the couples making out in front of us. I forgot to tell you, horror flicks are make-out magnets."  
  
"That was kind of awkward, I guess," said Wufei. "I was trying not to notice."  
  
"Uh oh, I smell a virgin," teased Duo. "And I'm not talking about horror movies, either."  
  
Wufei stiffened. "That's none of your business," he snapped.  
  
"Hey, don't get your nose outta joint," Duo said, "It's not a big deal."  
  
"So, I'm a nerd, and now I'm not cool enough for you to hang with because I'm not a slut," said Wufei. "Well, screw you!" he said, turning his back to Duo.  
  
"I never said that," hissed Duo between his teeth. "What is your problem, anyway?"  
  
"I don't have a problem," said Wufei, "Maybe it's you that has a problem."  
  
"Whaddya mean by that?" asked Duo tightly.  
  
"I mean," Wufei started, "I don't know what I mean," he ended lamely.  
  
"You're pissed off because that moron that yanked my hair thought we were gay," said Duo quietly."  
  
"No, that doesn't bother me," Wufei said earnestly. "I just got a little pissed because I thought you were letting me know that I'm boring. I know I'm not the usual kind of person you must hang out with. I'm not cool, and I don't care if I am or not."  
  
"But that's what makes you so cool!" said Duo, reaching over and grabbing Wufei's arm. "And that martial arts stuff, I mean, I had no idea you could do that!"  
  
"It's not just about kicking someone's ass, you know," said Wufei. "It's an art, a discipline."  
  
"Well, I'd sure like to learn some of that art," said Duo. "With my big mouth, I need to learn how to keep goons like that from wiping the floor with me."  
  
"I'd be glad to teach you, Duo," said Wufei eagerly. "You're naturally graceful, you'd be a natural."  
  
"Really, Wu?" said Duo. Even in the dim lights of the parking lot, Wufei could see his eyes light up.  
  
"Sure," said Wufei. "You can come to my house tomorrow morning if you want."  
  
"GREAT!" said Duo. "This is gonna be fun!"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "It's hard work, I'm warning you."  
  
"I don't mind hard work, if it's fun," insisted Duo.  
  
"So, you don't think I'm boring?" asked Wufei, hesitation in his voice.  
  
"So, you think I'm graceful?" countered Duo, looking at Wufei out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
Wufei blushed for about the tenth time that evening. "I just happened to notice."  
  
"It must have been when you were staring at me," said Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll try to quit doing that." Wufei ducked his head.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I like it," said Duo. Wufei's head came up in surprise.  
  
"I like you Wufei, and I think you like me, don't you?" asked Duo. "So, I don't mind if you like staring at me."  
  
"It doesn't make you uncomfortable?" asked Wufei, licking his lips nervously.  
  
"No," said Duo simply. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
  
"A little," he confessed. "Not uncomfortable as much as tense. I'm too worried about whether you like me or not."  
  
"You need to loosen up a little," said Duo. "You're gonna have a stroke before you're twenty."  
  
Wufei laughed ruefully. "You might be right about that."  
  
"Come here," said Duo, crooking his finger at Wufei.  
  
"Why?" asked Wufei suspiciously.  
  
"Just come a little closer," said Duo, "I promise I won't hurt you," he teased. "Besides, I'm sure you're more than capable of defending yourself."  
  
Wufei slowly slid over on the seat. "Now turn around," instructed Duo.  
  
Wufei turned sideways on the seat, facing away from Duo.  
  
He felt Duo's hands on his shoulders and then his fingers began to dig into Wufei's tense muscles.  
  
"You ARE tense," said Duo.  
  
Wufei felt himself relaxing in spite of himself. "Where'd you learn to do this?" he asked Duo.  
  
"I watch lots of Swedish porn," Duo said in his ear. Wufei jumped a little. "RELAX!" said Duo, "I was just kidding."  
  
"My brother Solo is a masseur and a fitness trainer," he explained. "He works at a gym downtown."  
  
"Oh," said Wufei, feeling a bit foolish, "you have to warn me when you're joking."  
  
"Then it's not funny, idiot," said Duo softly, rolling his eyes.  
  
Duo's breath tickled his ear and Wufei felt goose bumps come up on his arms and chest.  
  
"Cold?" asked Duo in his ear, "I can turn on the car heater," he added.  
  
"No, I'm not cold," said Wufei. "Your breath is tickling my ear."  
  
Duo chuckled, "So, you're ticklish, huh?" He suddenly attacked Wufei's ribs, digging in his fingers.  
  
"AH!!" Wufei screamed loudly, twisting around to get away from Duo's torturing fingers.  
  
"Geez, Wufei, people are gonna think I'm raping you or sumthin!" said Duo, jumping back in the driver's seat.  
  
"I can't believe you tickled me!" hissed Wufei, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Suddenly, he began to laugh loudly, throwing his head back against the car seat.  
  
"I can't remember the last time anyone tickled me," he said after a minute, wiping his eyes.  
  
Duo shook his head, "You should laugh more, it sounds nice," he said.  
  
"You make me laugh, Duo," said Wufei.  
  
"That's me, the big joker," said Duo.  
  
Wufei looked at him. Duo wasn't smiling. He looked a little grim, in fact.  
  
"I didn't mean that all you're good for is a laugh," said Wufei.  
  
"I'm just being a moody bastard," said Duo, starting the car.  
  
"Isn't everyone, sometimes?" shrugged Wufei.  
  
Duo nodded. "I need to take you home, it's nine thirty and I promised Solo I'd have his car back by ten."  
  
"So, you're going to come tomorrow morning?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Sure," said Duo. "I'll give you my phone number so you can call and make sure I get up. I like to sleep in on Saturdays."  
  
"Okay," said Wufei. "I'll do that."  
  
"I had fun," said Duo, minutes later as they pulled in front of Wufei's house. "Even with that jerk off snatching me bald-headed," he added with a grin, touching the back of his head and wincing a little. "I'll be sleeping on my stomach tonight!"  
  
"Me too," said Wufei. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Wufei?" said Duo suddenly. Wufei paused, about to open the car door.  
  
He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Duo. "Do you mind if I?...never mind," he mumbled, looking away.  
  
"Do I mind what?" asked Wufei, bending closer to catch what Duo was asking him.  
  
"DoyoumindifIkissyou?" asked Duo in one exhalation.  
  
Wufei was slightly surprised to discover that he wasn't at all shocked by Duo's request.  
  
"I don't mind," he whispered. "But I've never, um, done that. With anyone," he added. "I mean, I don't know if I know how."  
  
"Come here," said Duo for the second time that evening. He put one hand on either side of Wufei's face and gently pressed his lips against Wufei's.  
  
"See, it's easy," he whispered in a husky voice.  
  
"Well sure," said Wufei, "I know how to kiss like that." He smiled at Duo shyly.  
  
Duo reached up again and found Wufei's face. This time he opened his mouth and Wufei felt Duo's tongue flicker against his lips. He felt like his body was on fire.  
  
"How about that?" asked Duo, still holding Wufei's face.  
  
"That was new," Wufei croaked. Duo kissed him again and this time, Wufei opened his mouth and their tongues met and entwined for a few seconds before they pulled back, panting.  
  
"You learn quick," said Duo staring at Wufei's mouth.  
  
"You're a good tutor," said Wufei.  
  
The porch light came on. "I gotta go," he said, opening the car door. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Duo nodded. "I'll be here." He watched as Wufei walked up to the door and a woman opened it for him; his mother, apparently.  
  
"Goodnight, Fei," he said under his breath and drove off. 


	4. The Brother

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Brother  
  
Solo was waiting for his younger brother when he pulled into the driveway.  
  
"You're a little late, squirt," said Solo, reaching in the car window and ruffling Duo's hair.  
  
"OUCH!" said Duo. "Easy, bro, my head is really sore."  
  
"Uncle Jim didn't yank your hair again?" asked Solo with narrowed teal colored eyes. Like Duo, he wore his hair longish in a ponytail, but it was a frankly red color instead of just having hints of red-gold like Duo's.  
  
"No, some asswipe outside of the movie theater," said Duo, gingerly rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I hope you busted his ass," said Solo as Duo climbed out of the car.  
  
"No, actually my new friend kung fu'ed his sorry behind," said Duo, grinning. "He's Chinese. Into all that stuff."  
  
"Friend or boyfriend?" asked Solo, smiling slyly at his little brother.  
  
"I dunno," said Duo. "I just like him." He looked down and dug the toe of his sneaker into the gravel of the driveway.  
  
"Boyfriend," Solo decided looking at Duo's shy expression.  
  
"Quit teasin, will ya?" said Duo, punching his older brother lightly in the arm.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna fight, huh?" Solo bantered, taking a boxer's stance. He was a head taller than Duo and his arms were considerably longer, not to mention he outweighed Duo by about 50 lbs of lean muscle.  
  
"Not exactly a fair fight," pouted Duo. "Wait til I'm bigger and learn kung fu, then you'll be sorry."  
  
"You're going to learn kung fu?" asked Solo. "From who, the boyfriend?"  
  
"I told you he's not my boyfriend," insisted Duo. "Not yet anyway," he added, grinning slyly.  
  
"There's the Duo I know," Solo laughed. "Always got a plan cooking."  
  
The front door to the house opened and the porch light came on.  
  
"There you are," said an irritated voice. Duo looked up at his Aunt Jean.  
  
She looked a little wasted already. Not unusual for a Friday night. Like most working drunks, she used her weekends for her really serious drinking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm home," said Duo sullenly. "I had to bring Solo's car back by ten."  
  
Solo turned toward his aunt. "I see you didn't waste any time getting plowed," he sneered.  
  
"Shut up, you don't live here anymore and it's none of your business what the hell I do with my weekends," she slurred.  
  
"Thanks for letting me use your car, bro," muttered Duo. "And for the cash too."  
  
"No big deal," said Solo, but his narrowed eyes were on his aunt.  
  
"It IS my business what you do with my little brother in the house," said Solo, raising his voice. "If I come back in the morning and either of you have touched him, I swear, I'll call the cops. In a heartbeat," he added menacingly.  
  
"We're his legal guardians," she yelled at Solo. "Get the hell outta my driveway!" She shook her fist at Solo.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning to get you for the weekend," said Solo. "You can come stay with me and Darlene." Darlene was Solo's roommate and girlfriend. They'd been living together ever since Solo had left his aunt and uncle's house 3 years ago when he'd turned 18.  
  
"Thanks," said Duo. "Could you take me to Wufei's house in the morning? I sort of promised him I'd come over for a kung fu lesson."  
  
"Sure squirt, whatever you want."  
  
"I'm coming to get Duo in the morning!" yelled Solo at his aunt.  
  
"You can take the ungrateful little bastard right now for all I care," she muttered, lighting a cigarette with unsteady hands.  
  
"Could I?" asked Duo pleadingly. "I'll go get my stuff, be back in a 5 minutes."  
  
"Sure," said Solo. "When you turn 18, you're outta here, you know that, don't you buddy? You know I wouldn't leave you here with them if I had any choice," said Solo with a guilty choke in his voice.  
  
"Sure I know," Duo answered him seriously. Looking at his brother's jaw clenching, Duo suddenly flung his arms around his waist and buried his head in his chest. "I know."  
  
"Go get your stuff," said Solo hoarsely, unwinding Duo's arms gently. Duo nodded against his chest and turned and ran up to the house, brushing past his aunt without saying anything.  
  
5 minutes later, as promised, he came running out with a gym bag crammed full of his things.  
  
He jumped in the car grinning happily. Weekends with Solo were the best anyway and now he was going to see Wufei again in the morning. It didn't get any better than this.  
  
"So, where we goin'? asked Duo, noticing that they weren't headed towards Solo's apartment.  
  
"Pizza," said Solo, winking at him.  
  
"Pizza?" asked Duo, perking up his ears. "Can I pick the toppings?"  
  
Solo laughed. "Okay, but no experiments. Jalapeno and pineapple? Dude what were you thinkin?"  
  
"Okay, nothing weird, I promise," said Duo, making an X over his heart.  
  
They ordered to go and while they were waiting for their pizza, Solo asked him, "So, tell me about your new friend?"  
  
"Well, I told you his name is Wufei. Wufei Chang. He's Chinese." Duo munched absently on a breadstick on the table.  
  
"I figured that from his name," said Solo. "Besides, you mentioned that. Where'd you meet him?"  
  
"At school, he's in my English class. Mrs. Hartwell asked him to be my tutor when I got behind a little."  
  
"Doin okay at school, then?" asked Solo offhandedly. He knew how Duo hated to be nagged about grades, but he did feel responsible for the kid. God only knew his aunt and uncle didn't give a damn if he even went to school.  
  
"Yeah, I got a B+ in English," said Duo, shrugging.  
  
"Hey, that's good," said Solo. "Now we know who got the brains in the family."  
  
Duo snorted, "Yeah, right!" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I was a jock in school," said Solo. "I just kept my grades up enough not to get booted from the swim team."  
  
"Wufei says I'm 'naturally graceful'" said Duo suddenly.  
  
Solo laughed. "He's right," Solo said. "You're a little on the skinny side right now, but you'll fill out, get taller. I did," he added.  
  
"I hope you're right," said Duo. He twiddled the bread sticks like drumsticks, beating a rhythm on the table.  
  
"So, this Wufei, he likes you, too?" asked Solo, brushing back his shaggy red bangs.  
  
"I guess," said Duo. "I kissed him last night and he didn't run screaming into the night yelling 'Queer! He put the gay bite on me!'" Duo laughed.  
  
"Always a good sign," said Solo, grinning at Duo's self-effacing humor.  
  
"He told me he's never kissed anyone before," said Duo, frowning. "Maybe he just wanted to know what it's like, huh?"  
  
"Who knows?" shrugged Solo. "Why don't you ask him tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe," said Duo. "I guess he wouldn't have asked me to his house again if he hated it," mused Duo.  
  
"For you sake, I hope he liked it," said Solo. "You, my dear little bro, have got it bad for this Wufei."  
  
"Shit," said Duo. "I hate being so damned obvious."  
  
"You're the worst liar I've ever known," said Solo. "Remind me to teach you to play poker sometime."  
  
"Suck off," said Duo, throwing a half-eaten breadstick at Solo, who ducked.  
  
The waiter brought their pizza over in two boxes and Solo reached for his wallet and paid him.  
  
"Hm, pepperoni, a classic," said Duo, inhaling. "And what's this? Veggie pizza! Healthy pizza!" exclaimed Duo, "You're sick, you know that?"  
  
"I'm a fitness instructor," argued Solo. "Do you know how much saturated fat is in pepperoni?"  
  
"A lot, I hope," said Duo, reaching in the box and pulling out a triangle of pepperoni pizza. "I'm a growing boy."  
  
"Ah, hot, hot!" he panted, blowing with his mouth open. After a few seconds, he swallowed.  
  
"Geez, why is the first bite like molten lava and 5 minutes later, the whole thing is cold?" he asked Solo.  
  
"I dunno, do I look like a scientist?" asked Solo, laughing a little at Duo's attempt to slurp up a string of cheese hanging off the pizza slice.  
  
"Wanna piece?" asked Duo, his mouth full. "No, I can wait. Besides, it's 10:30 at night," said Solo. "You must have a cast iron gut."  
  
"I was so nervous about going to the movies, I didn't eat much earlier," Duo lied. "Had some junk at the movie."  
  
"Don't lie for them, Duo," said Solo, tersely. "Besides, I know how they are on the weekends. They pretty much leave you to fend for yourself. Why do you think I make sure I'm there most of the time?"  
  
"Thanks," Duo muttered. He finished eating his pizza more slowly.  
  
"I'll always look out for you, you know that, right?" said Solo grimly, pulling up to the parking lot of his small apartment.  
  
Duo nodded, swallowing hard. "I know."  
  
"Come on, I'll grab the pizza, you get your stuff," said Solo, climbing out of the car.  
  
"Darlene doesn't mind me coming over?' asked Duo quietly.  
  
"No, she's nuts about you," said Solo. "She's great about the whole thing. That's why I love her."  
  
"You're lucky," said Duo.  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Solo. "Be sure to mention it to her, I get extra points for that," he winked at Duo.  
  
Darlene was waiting at the door when they came in. "Hi sweetie!" she gave Solo an enthusiastic kiss.  
  
"And you better give me a kiss too," she said, putting an arm around Duo.  
  
"Mushy," protested Duo, but he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
She was petite and had short spiky dark hair and intensely green eyes, like a cat, Duo thought.  
  
"Thanks for having me again," he said to her. "Solo sure is lucky to have a nice understanding girlfriend like you." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You told him to say that, didn't you?" Darlene asked Solo, smacking him lightly on the butt.  
  
"Who me?" asked Solo innocently.  
  
"Now I know for sure you did," she said. "You're both terrible liars."  
  
"I like having you around, Duo," she told him. "You know you're always welcome here anytime. You're Solo's family, after all."  
  
"See I told you," Solo mouthed over Darlene's head.  
  
"Okay, what's on the tube?" asked Duo, plopping down on the sofa.  
  
"South Park!" said Solo and Darlene together.  
  
"Yay!" said Duo. "Now if I only had a beer to wash down this pizza..''  
  
"NO!" They said together again.  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying," said Duo. 


	5. The Lesson

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Lesson  
  
"When should I come get you?" asked Solo, sticking his head out of the car.  
  
"I dunno," said Duo, "How about I call you when I'm done, okay?"  
  
"Fine," said Solo. "Call my cell phone, we might be out somewhere."  
  
"I will," promised Duo. "See ya later, Bro," he waved and walked up the path to Wufei's front porch.  
  
He rang the bell. The woman he'd seen briefly before came to the door.  
  
Duo stuck out his hand, "You must be Wufei Chang's mother," he said.  
  
"Yes, I'm Mrs. Chang." She turned around. "Wufei, someone here for you."  
  
"Please come in," she said. Duo looked at her. Wufei must look more like his father, he thought, because his mother was round faced and delicate looking.  
  
Wufei came down the stairs. "Good morning, Duo," he said quietly.  
  
"Mother," he said, "this is Duo Maxwell." Mrs. Chang bowed her head slightly in Duo's direction.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you," she said. "Wufei, I have some shopping to do, so please make your friend feel at home. Lao lao went to play bingo this morning."  
  
She slipped her shopping bag over her arm and nodding at Duo again, left.  
  
"So," said Duo, "how's it goin?" He felt a little awkward, which was something unusual for him.  
  
"You mean since last night?" asked Wufei. "I'm fine, I think."  
  
He sat down on the sofa. "Sit down if you want to," he said. Duo sat on the sofa, too, but at the other end.  
  
"You're acting awfully shy, Duo," said Wufei after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
  
Duo was fiddling with the fringe on the edge of his denim cut offs, and he looked up.  
  
"I guess I don't know where I stand here," he said after a few seconds.  
  
"Me neither," Wufei said. "But, there's no need to feel uncomfortable. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do."  
  
"I know," said Duo, "but, maybe it was just an experiment. You know."  
  
"Maybe," agreed Wufei, "But I didn't hate it."  
  
"Really?" asked Duo. "Not exactly a great compliment to my kissing ability, but I can live with that. As long as you don't hate me."  
  
Wufei laughed shortly. "No, I don't hate you," he said quietly.  
  
Duo scooted closer. "I'm glad," he said.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Wufei. "Want something to drink?"  
  
"No," said Duo. "I just had breakfast. Quit changing the subject."  
  
"I was being polite," said Wufei.  
  
"If this whole thing is freaking you out, I can call my brother to come and get me," said Duo, suddenly.  
  
"No, I want you to stay," said Wufei. "I promised to teach you martial arts."  
  
"Oh," said Duo. "That's the only reason, huh?" He fiddled with the end of his braid, not looking up. Wufei looked at him. Duo was biting his lip nervously.  
  
"No, that's not the only reason."  
  
"You do like me then, just a little?" asked Duo almost inaudibly.  
  
"Of course I like you," said Wufei. He'd never known anyone willing to be so vulnerable and he didn't quite know how to react.  
  
Duo nodded. "I don't think I could stand it if you didn't want to be my friend anymore."  
  
"We're friends," said Wufei. "But, I think you want to be more than my friend."  
  
"Yes," Duo said simply.  
  
"I don't know if I'm like that," said Wufei, turning around to face Duo, finally.  
  
"I know," said Duo. "But I am." He stood up. "I'd better go."  
  
"I said I don't know," repeated Wufei, grabbing his arm. "I didn't say I wasn't."  
  
Duo looked at the hand on his arm. "All right, I'll stay."  
  
"We can go out in the back yard," said Wufei, getting up. "Come on, let's see what you can do."  
  
Duo followed him through the kitchen out onto a covered porch in the back, and onto the lawn outside.  
  
"Okay, show me how to kick ass," said Duo, starting to become his usual cheerful self again.  
  
"You're a long way from kicking anyone's ass," Wufei said. "You have to learn the katas first."  
  
"What's that?" Duo said.  
  
"The basic movements."  
  
"Okay, show me those," said Duo confidently.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "You are too much. You can't learn everything in one day."  
  
"How about one move then?" asked Duo, grinning engagingly at Wufei.  
  
"One move," agreed Wufei. "Come here," he said, motioning to Duo.  
  
"Stand in front of me," said Wufei, "And watch."  
  
Duo's mouth was hanging open as he watched Wufei go through the series of katas.  
  
"Wow," he breathed, when Wufei was done. "You're right, I can never learn to do that!"  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't learn to do it," Wufei said, panting slightly. "I said it takes more than one day."  
  
"You make it look easy, but I can tell it's not," said Duo.  
  
"It just takes practice," said Wufei. "Lots of practice."  
  
"How long have you been doing this?" asked Duo.  
  
"Since I was 3," said Wufei. "They have classes for kids that little."  
  
"I guess you're right about the ass-kicking thing, then," joked Duo. "I'll have to hire you as my bodyguard for a while."  
  
"You can learn a few self-defense moves pretty quick, actually," said Wufei. "Enough to get away," he added.  
  
"Come closer and pretend you're going to hit me," said Wufei.  
  
"Hit you?" asked Duo, coming closer.  
  
"Yes, a punch to my face or stomach," said Wufei, standing with his arms at his sides.  
  
Duo took a boxer's stance and suddenly launched a punch at Wufei's face.  
  
Wufei easily caught his arm by the wrist and elbow, and before Duo knew it, his arm was completely immoblized.  
  
"Don't struggle, I don't want to hurt you," Wufei said near his ear. He released Duo's arm and Duo looked at him, rubbing his wrist.  
  
"You could have broken my arm!" said Duo, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, if a person applies enough pressure in that position, you can easily dislocate or break someone's arm."  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off," said Duo.  
  
"I'll remind you," said Wufei, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Show me how you did that," said Duo.  
  
Wufei said, "Give me your arm," and Duo held out his arm.  
  
"You grab the arm here," he said, putting his hand around Duo's wrist, "And then here at the elbow from underneath," he encircled Duo's elbow with his other hand, "And then you push the arm up toward the person's head," he finished.  
  
Wufei was holding Duo's arm and their noses were almost touching. He was suddenly aware of Duo's rapid breathing.  
  
"Duo, I." he started when suddenly Duo's mouth was on his and his other arm was around his neck.  
  
"Kiss me back," pleaded Duo, breaking away for a second before he attacked Wufei's mouth again. "Please," he panted.  
  
He released Duo's arm from its awkward position and Duo put that arm around his neck too.  
  
"Duo," he said in a low voice. "I don't know." he was cut off again by Duo putting his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry," gasped Duo. "I'm sorry." He let go of Wufei's neck and turned away. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."  
  
He sounded like he was crying. "It's okay," said Wufei, "Please don't be upset."  
  
Duo sat down on the grass and pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head against his knees. "I'm sorry," he said again.  
  
Wufei could tell he was crying now, his shoulders shook with sobs.  
  
He knelt down beside Duo. "No, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not being honest with you. Last night, when you kissed me, I liked it. I liked it a lot. I don't know why I'm acting like this except that I'm scared."  
  
Duo nodded. "I'm coming on too strong," he said, raising his head and wiping his eyes. "It's just because I like you so much. I always do that, I just want." He couldn't finish.  
  
"Duo, I'm not going anywhere, all right?" said Wufei. "I just need a little time to get used to this whole thing. Please?"  
  
Duo nodded again. "Okay," he took a deep breath. "I understand."  
  
He sniffled and wiped his eyes again on the back of his arm.  
  
"Here," Wufei said. He handed Duo a handkerchief out of the pocket of his white judo pants.  
  
"Gee, thanks," said Duo, using the handkerchief. "Uh, keep it," said Wufei when Duo tried to hand it back to him.  
  
Duo laughed ruefully. "I'm such a mess."  
  
"You're not a mess," said Wufei. "You're just honest. You know what you want and you are brave enough to go after it. It's one of the things I like most about you."  
  
"I scare you, though," said Duo.  
  
"Not you," said Wufei. "The way I feel about you scares me, but not you."  
  
"What do you feel about me?" asked Duo, looking at him with sad, cloudy eyes.  
  
Wufei swallowed. "When that guy hurt you, I wanted to hurt him," he said quietly. "And I'm attracted to you, I know that. I can't quit watching you, the way you look, the way you move. And I like your hair, it's so beautiful and so are your eyes." He exhaled.  
  
"I think you're beautiful too," said Duo quietly. "It's not just that. You're so strong, so confident, so smart. I wish I were like that."  
  
Wufei snorted, hiding the faint blush that came to his face. "I wish," he scoffed, looking at the ground between his knees. "And you're smart, Duo. I don't like to hear you put yourself down."  
  
"Bad habit," said Duo.  
  
"Time to break that habit," said Wufei softly. "I'll make you a deal," he said. "You stop belittling yourself and I'll stop denying my feelings."  
  
"Deal," said Duo, trying to smile up at him.  
  
"You can start by giving me a hug, because I need it," said Duo. He held out his arms and looked at Wufei beguilingly.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened a little but he complied, gently putting his arms around Duo and pulling him close.  
  
"Thanks," said Duo, his voice muffled against Wufei's T-shirt.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the wonderful feeling of Duo pressed against him.  
  
Duo's stomach rumbled. Wufei pulled his head back a little and gave Duo a look.  
  
"I'm starving," said Duo. He looked at his watch. "Is 11:15 too early to eat lunch?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "No," he said. "I wouldn't want you to starve as my guest, it would be unthinkable." He smiled faintly down at Duo.  
  
"I like your definition of hospitality," said Duo. Duo got up on his knees and faced Wufei, putting his hands on his shoulders and gently leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Please feed me," he said, laying his head on Wufei's shoulder.  
  
Wufei began to chuckle.  
  
"You're impossible," he whispered in Duo's ear.  
  
"Yes, but I'm adorable, too," said Duo slyly.  
  
"Yes, you are," said Wufei, standing up and pulling Duo up to his feet.  
  
"Come on, I'll make you some lunch." 


	6. The Weekend

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Weekend  
  
(AN: First we have to get them together before we can torture them a little, okay, Jack? Always impatient for the angst! BTW, this was really hard to write. Darn that PG-13 thing I'm locked into. Oh well, you all have good imaginations, I hope. Listening to Disturb's, "Liberate Your Mind". How ironic.)  
  
Wufei's phone rang. He rolled over and answered it.  
  
"It's Duo," said Duo's distinct voice through the instrument.  
  
"Weird, I was just having a dream about you," said Wufei drowsily.  
  
Duo chuckled deeply. "I hope it was a good dream."  
  
"Um, yes, it was," said Wufei, sitting up and yawning widely.  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?" asked Duo's voice.  
  
"I'd rather tell you about it in person," said Wufei, "Can you come over this afternoon. We'll go to the beach. How's that sound?"  
  
"Great," said Duo enthusiastically. "It's Saturday and I have nothing better to do than spend it with my Wufei."  
  
"OH, so now I'm YOUR Wufei?" said Wufei, stretching out on the bed.  
  
"As far as I know," said Duo.  
  
"I just want to spend some time with you," said Wufei. "I'm bored."  
  
On the other end of the phone, Duo sighed.  
  
"I'll be over at one o'clock, okay?" he said.  
  
"I'll be waiting," said Wufei.  
  
Duo slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked up the path to Wufei's house.  
  
Wufei opened the door in anticipation. A shy smile graced his lips.  
  
"We alone?" asked Duo, setting down his bag.  
  
As a reply, Wufei slid his arms around Duo's waist and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Yes," he said. "We're alone. Ma and Lao Lao are visiting my cousin, she just had a baby," he whispered.  
  
"Cool," said Duo. "When are they coming back?" he asked.  
  
"Two days," said Wufei.  
  
Duo pulled back and looked into Wufei's eyes. "Two whole days?" he exclaimed.  
  
Wufei looking away, suddenly shy.  
  
"I hope you don't think I." he said, taking Duo by the hand and leading him over to the sofa.  
  
"You what?" prompted Duo. "I swear, I don't think I've ever known anyone as shy as you are, you know that?"  
  
"Sorry," said Wufei. "It's hard for me to talk about..some things."  
  
"Things like how Wufei feels, for instance?" asked Duo.  
  
"We don't talk about that in my family," said Wufei. "Oh, we care about each other, but we show it, we don't talk about it."  
  
"Then show me," said Duo.  
  
He sat back on the sofa looking expectantly at Wufei, one foot pulled across the knee of his other leg, his arm draped over the back of the sofa.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Wufei, wetting his lips nervously.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Wu," said Duo softly. "You could start by coming a little closer."  
  
Wufei slid over until his thigh was touching Duo's.  
  
"Am I going to have to talk you through this whole thing?" asked Duo bemusedly. "Haven't you ever made out with anyone before me?"  
  
"Just with you," said Wufei honesty. He was more embarrassed than he'd ever been in his life.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing," said Duo. He threw back his head and chuckled, flinging his arm around Wufei's shoulders.  
  
"Laughing at me is your idea of making me feel good?" asked Wufei sulkily, pulling away slightly.  
  
"No, I think you're unbearably sweet," said Duo, who stopped laughing and pulled Wufei closer by tightening his arm around him.  
  
"Sweet," repeated Wufei dully. "I don't know if I like the idea of being sweet."  
  
"I can't help it, you are," said Duo. "And you know how I like sweets," he said slyly.  
  
"You're teasing me," said Wufei. But, he relaxed and put his head against Duo's.  
  
Duo slid his hand up and ran it down Wufei's face, down his neck and down to his collarbones, making Wufei gasp a little.  
  
"I want to kiss you," said Wufei.  
  
"You ask every time," whispered Duo. "Just do it."  
  
Wufei leaned forward and found Duo's waiting lips.  
  
"You taste like toothpaste," Duo said against his mouth.  
  
"You taste like Duo," said Wufei, taking a deep breath.  
  
"What does Duo taste like?" asked Duo.  
  
"Chocolate, sometimes," said Wufei. "But mostly just you, sweet, and kind of salty too."  
  
"You make me sound yummy," said Duo, looking up at the other boy between his long lashes.  
  
"You are," said Wufei in a low voice. He pulled back. "You're all I can think of," he said quietly. "It's driving me crazy."  
  
"That's the way it is when you love someone," said Duo.  
  
"Is it?" Wufei's voice had become almost inaudible.  
  
Duo slid his arms around Wufei's waist and pulled him down against him.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I love you too."  
  
"I don't know what to do," said Wufei hoarsely.  
  
"You'll figure it out," said Duo. "I'll help you."  
  
"Promise?" asked Wufei.  
  
"That's part of the whole love deal, too," said Duo, smiling. "I won't ever lie to you."  
  
Their eyes locked, brilliant blue violet to dark chocolate.  
  
"I believe you," Wufei said finally. He bent his head to kiss Duo softly on his open lips. The kiss deepened and Duo's hands went into his hair, pulling it loose around his shoulders and then sliding down his back and finally, sliding around his rear.  
  
"You're making me hard," said Duo, groaning into Wufei's shoulder. "You have to quit or do sumthin about it, I'm dyin here!" he gasped.  
  
"I know," Wufei said into Duo's neck. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease you."  
  
"Just touch me," begged Duo, "We don't have to do anything else, but just touch me."  
  
"Like this?" asked Wufei softly, brushing his fingers lightly against Duo's groin.  
  
Duo closed his eyes. "More," he moaned, pushing himself against Wufei's hands.  
  
"I don't want to do this on the sofa," said Wufei, suddenly, pulling back his hands. "Can you come up to my room?"  
  
Duo swallowed hard. "Give me a minute." He took a few deep breaths.  
  
"It just doesn't feel right to just jerk you off on my mom's couch," said Wufei, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself too.  
  
Duo gave a strangled laugh. "I guess you're right."  
  
"If you love me and I love you, then it should be special," said Wufei.  
  
Duo just looked at him. "That's the first time anyone ever said that to me," he said solemnly. "I had a boyfriend a while back, but we never talked about how we felt, we just had sex every chance we got. I thought I loved him, but one day, he just told me he was sick of me."  
  
Duo's eyes glistened. "He said I was too clingy, that I bugged him."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Wufei. "That must have been awful."  
  
"I went home and cut my arm a little," whispered Duo. "I thought that would make the pain go away. In a weird way it did. But Solo made me swear to never do that again." He was fingering a small white scar on his arm as he said it.  
  
"He was right," said Wufei gently. "That won't help."  
  
"You think I'm totally screwed up now, don't you?" asked Duo.  
  
"No, I think someone was really cruel to you and you had a hard time dealing with it. If I knew who it was, I'd knock his head off."  
  
Duo laughed. "That's my zhan shi," he said gently.  
  
"Warrior?" exclaimed Wufei softly.  
  
"That's how I imagine you, sometimes" said Duo coyly, "You make me feel so safe. I don't feel safe very often. And in case you're wondering, I'm clean. I never did anything stupid."  
  
Wufei stood and pulled him up off of the sofa. "Come on, we're going to my room," he said.  
  
"You sure you're ready for this?" asked Duo. "I'm not trying to push you."  
  
"I'm sure I love you," said Wufei. "I'm sure I want you. The rest will work, I just know it will. I'll never hurt you, Duo. Never."  
  
"I don't need to hear anything else. I'm yours," said Duo.  
  
They began to kiss each other again and fumble at each other's shirts.  
  
" Be still, I don't wanna rip your.Oh dammit," said Duo loudly, as he ripped Wufei's blue tank top down the side.  
  
Wufei began to laugh. "We need to slow down, we have two days, after all."  
  
"Two whole days," echoed Duo. He grinned.  
  
"You can learn a lot in two days," he said.  
  
"Now you're the tutor," mumured Wufei. "Teach me how to love you, Duo."  
  
"I will, zhan shi." 


	7. The BathLime!

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Bath  
  
(AN: Definite lemon-lime content here! This chapter rated R! Read knowing you've been warned!)  
  
Wufei awoke at dawn, simply because he kept rolling over into Duo and he was definitely NOT used to sharing his bed with anyone. Oh well, he thought resignedly. It was definitely worth it.  
  
He was just glad it was a double bed. He had to admit, though, Duo was as intriguing asleep as he was awake. He tended to grip his hair as though he was a small child clenching a blanket, for instance.  
  
He thought this might be a good time to sneak away and take a bath. Not that he was tired of being near Duo. He wondered how someone he hadn't known a month ago could now be the center of his universe.  
  
He just needed to relax and think.  
  
As if reading his mind, Duo rolled over and said, "You think too much."  
  
"I know," said Wufei.  
  
"Come here and stop thinking," said Duo, spreading his arms over his head and offering himself.  
  
"I was going to take a bath," said Wufei. Seeing Duo's slightly crestfallen look, he added, "Not that you aren't tempting me."  
  
"How big is the bathtub?" asked Duo with a mischievous glint in his round blue eyes.  
  
"Big enough, I guess," said Wufei, catching on.  
  
"I'll wash your back," said Duo, wriggling out from under the blankets.  
  
Wufei looked down at his bare stomach. "My front needs washed too."  
  
"I can handle that," said Duo seductively.  
  
"My front seems to be looking forward to being handled," said Wufei.  
  
"Hey, I do the jokes here," said Duo, laughing.  
  
"You're rubbing off on me," said Wufei. He sighed and lay backwards on the bed, using Duo's stomach as a pillow.  
  
"Interesting choice of words," said Duo, stranding Wufei's hair through his fingers.  
  
"Did I keep you up last night?" Duo asked.  
  
"You mean awake," said Wufei dryly, rolling over and nuzzling his stomach. "Does everything you say have a double meaning?"  
  
"You just have a dirty mind," said Duo, innocently.  
  
"It wasn't me that brought the can of silly string."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"I still need a bath," repeated Wufei, looking down at a blue piece of silly string still stuck on his upper thigh.  
  
"Then get off me," said Duo. "And that's a phrase you will never hear me say again."  
  
Wufei snickered, "I'll never look at an aerosol can again without getting horny."  
  
He stood up. "I'll make coffee, you go run us a bath."  
  
Duo whimpered, "You're too good to me." He sighed dramatically.  
  
"I bet you take lots of cream and sugar."  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
Duo watched him go out of the bedroom door, and heard his light footsteps on the stairs.  
  
He went to the bathroom and began to fill the tub, humming to himself.  
  
"We'll go to the beach later," he yelled down the stairs. "We never got around to that yesterday."  
  
"I'd like that," called Wufei, calling back.  
  
"Hurry, the water will get cold!" yelled Duo.  
  
"I'm coming," said Wufei. Duo heard his feet on the stairs again.  
  
Duo slipped off his pajama bottoms and slid into the tub.  
  
"I'm ready!" he announced cheerfully as Wufei came into the bathroom.  
  
Wufei just looked at him and put down a small tray with two steaming cups on it.  
  
"Damn," he said softly.  
  
"What?" said Duo.  
  
"I could look at you all day," said Wufei.  
  
"Yer making me blush," said Duo, lowering his eyes. "Get in."  
  
Wufei stepped in and Duo wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Nice, hm?" he said in Wufei's ear.  
  
"Very," he said. "Now help me wash this blue shit out of my hair."  
  
"You just noticed that, hm?" said Duo.  
  
"Yes, in the bathroom mirror. Very cute."  
  
"Blue's a good color for you."  
  
" I look like a Smurf."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, is this yours?" asked Duo, looking at the black street bike in the garage.  
  
"My dad bought it for me when I turned 17," said Wufei. "Sometimes, having guilty divorced parents is a good thing."  
  
"You have two helmets?" asked Duo.  
  
Wufei nodded, "Yes, want a ride?"  
  
"Do I ever, babe!" he said. "You've been holdin out on me!"  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Wufei.  
  
"To the beach, where else?" said Duo. "Let's grab our stuff and go."  
  
Cramming what they needed in Duo's duffle bag, they strapped on their helmets and took off.  
  
Three girls in a convertible eyed them as they stopped at the light.  
  
"Are you a girl or a guy?" one yelled at Duo.  
  
Duo grinned and pulled up his shirt, flashing his bare chest at them and they all laughed.  
  
"You're cute!" she mouthed at him, her friends grabbing her and pulling her back down in the car.  
  
Duo responded by running his hands up Wufei's shirt and thrusting his hips against his butt.  
  
The girls shrieked with laughter and drove off, waving.  
  
They drove on until reached the beach.  
  
Wufei parked and pulled off his helmet. Duo jumped off the back.  
  
"I love it here," he said, pulling off his helmet, and running his hand through his messy hair.  
  
"Come on, Wufei, I need to toast my pale white Irish hide a little," Duo said.  
  
"I hope you brought some sunscreen," said Wufei, "I don't want you to fry."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm prepared for all emergencies," said Duo.  
  
"I noticed," said Wufei dryly. "Silly string and Astro-glide." 


	8. The Fight

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Fight  
  
The cell phone Duo's brother had given him rang. Duo was still languorous from a day in the sun as he pushed it on.  
  
"Hello? Duo?" said a tearful voice. It was Darlene.  
  
"Darlene, what's wrong?" Duo had been sitting on the sofa next to Wufei half-watching something on television.  
  
"It's Solo." He could barely understand her for sobs.  
  
"What happened to Solo?" he said, sitting up anxiously.  
  
The tension radiating from his body made Wufei reach over to grab his free hand.  
  
"He got in a fight with your Uncle James," said Darlene. "Jean called the cops and they're both in jail."  
  
"I'll be there as fast as I can," said Duo. "They were fighting about me, weren't they?"  
  
Silence. "Come on godammit, Darlene, I know they were!" Duo grated.  
  
"Yeah, Duo, it was," she finally said. "But, Duo, it's not your fault. He just can't stand the way they treat you sometimes!"  
  
Duo clenched the receiver. "Where do I go?" he asked.  
  
"He's being held at the 11th precinct holding cell," said Darlene.  
  
"I can bail him out in the morning," she added. "But, they're keeping him overnight. I can't do anything more."  
  
"There's no point going over there, Duo. He wouldn't want you seeing him there anyway."  
  
"Is he hurt?" Duo's hand scrubbed across his eyes, burning with unshed tears.  
  
"No, not really. Just a few bruises, really. Your uncle got the worse of it. He was so stinking drunk, he starting trying to hit Solo and Solo pushed him into the concrete wall in the back yard. He has a dislocated shoulder, a mild concussion. He's in the hospital."  
  
"Oh, I feel so bad," said Duo sarcastically. "He's pounded on me enough, I wonder how the old bastard feels getting a little himself."  
  
"Duo, that kind of talk can't help Solo now. I mean, I know how you feel, but don't say that around anyone else."  
  
"I know," he said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Wufei, not able to be silent any longer.  
  
"Is Wufei there with you?" asked Darlene.  
  
"Yeah, he's right here."  
  
"Good, is there some way you can stay there?"  
  
"She wants me to stay here, Wu," he said. "You think it'll be all right?  
  
Wufei nodded. "My mom won't mind."  
  
"I have to hang up, Duo. I'll come get you in the morning. Bye sweetie." She'd begun to cry again, and Duo sat holding the phone, feeling helpless and finally ended the connection.  
  
"What happened?" Wufei asked again.  
  
"Solo's in jail," said Duo. "He got in a fight with my uncle and the cops are holding him overnight."  
  
"I don't know what to say," said Wufei.  
  
"Don't say anything," said Duo. "Could you please just hold me?"  
  
Slender muscular arms wrapped around Duo and he finally succumbed to harsh sobs that seemed to wrack his body noiselessly.  
  
"I'm so pissed!" he finally shouted, pushing Wufei's arms away.  
  
"Duo, it'll be allright," Wufei said, feeling stupid the minute he said it.  
  
"Nothing is 'all right'," said Duo said sarcastically. "What would you know about it, anyway?"  
  
Wufei recoiled. "Are you angry with me?" he whispered loudly.  
  
Duo looked up with angry reddened eyes. "I don't know, I'm just mad at everything." He took a deep breath. "No," he said finally. "I'm not mad at you 'Fei."  
  
"I'm sorry," he added. "I just feel so terrible because they were fighting about me."  
  
"You feel guilty," said Wufei. "I can understand a little. When my parents got divorced, I thought it was my fault."  
  
"But, this really is my fault!" cried Duo. "They don't want me, they never did!"  
  
"But, Solo wants you," said Wufei. He swallowed hard. "I want you, Duo."  
  
Duo sank to his knees. "Do you really, 'Fei?" he asked in a whisper. "Do you just want me or the sex or what? Do you love me?"  
  
Wufei was struck dumb. Until that moment, he hadn't categorized anything he felt for Duo, except the intensity of it. He only knew it was all- consuming, but love?  
  
"I don't know," he said carefully. "I.." He hesistated. "I suppose I love you," he said hesistantly.  
  
"You suppose?" said Duo harshly. "Well, I 'suppose' I better leave!" he shouted, jumping up. "I have to go, I can't stand it here anymore! You might call me if you ever make up your fucking mind, okay?"  
  
He pushed on his shoes and ran out of the house. Wufei sat there dumbstruck, unable to move.  
  
Suddenly, he heard his motorcycle come to life. "Duo!" he yelled, jumping up.  
  
"Duo, don't!" he said, running out into the yard.  
  
Duo had already ridden off on his bike, leaving Wufei standing in the yard, looking after him.  
  
"Duo, there's no where to run," he whispered to himself.  
  
Duo whipped the bike down towards the highway, cutting dangerously in and out of traffic.  
  
"Solo," he said under his breath. "I'm coming, Solo." 


	9. The Decision

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Decision  
  
Wufei felt his insides tighten with panic as he watched Duo roar down the street on his motorcycle.  
  
"I have to go after him," he thought. Through the panic, an idea came.  
  
He ran inside to call Darlene.  
  
He paced restlessly as the phone rang. "Hello?" said a woman's voice, slightly hoarse.  
  
"This is Wufei Chang," he said tentatively. "Duo's friend. I need your help."  
  
"What happened?" her voice was tense.  
  
"I think Duo went to try to see Solo," he said. "He took my motorcycle."  
  
"I'll be right there," said Darlene, sounding resigned. "I had a feeling something like this would happen."  
  
"Please hurry," said Wufei urgently, hanging up.  
  
He ran to put on shoes and a shirt.  
  
10 minutes later, Darlene pulled up in the driveway in Solo's car. Wufei was waiting for her impatiently.  
  
"Get in," she said as she rolled down the window.  
  
Wufei climbed in next to her.  
  
"I'm sure he went to the police station," said Wufei.  
  
Darlene nodded, focused on her driving. Her green eyes were gummy with recent bouts of grief and her short spiky black hair was disheveled.  
  
"I'm sorry, didn't get much sleep last night," she apologized. "This is a hell of a way to get to know each other, I'm sorry."  
  
"I am too," said Wufei quietly. He reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort.  
  
Darlene flinched slightly at the unexpected contact, but then took a deep breath and allowed the touch.  
  
"They probably won't let him see Solo, being a minor," said Darlene. "God only knows what a ruckus he'll raise." A ghost of a smile played on her lips for a fleeting second, then was gone.  
  
"Yes," agreed Wufei. "Let's hope he keeps his head. Not being 18 yet is quite inconvenient at times."  
  
"That's probably more true for you and Duo than most people," said Darlene.  
  
Wufei nodded, "You can say that again." He sighed loudly and rested his head wearily in his hand.  
  
They drove the few remaining blocks to the police station in silence.  
  
"There's my bike," said Wufei, pointing when they arrived. "I knew he'd try to come here."  
  
"Well, let's go inside and see what's going on," said Darlene, sliding out of the seat belt.  
  
They quickly locked the car and entered the precinct building.  
  
"There he is," said Wufei.  
  
Duo sat on a bench in the containment area, his head slumped in his hands. He didn't notice as Darlene and Wufei walked up to him until Wufei spoke.  
  
"Duo."  
  
Duo raised bleary eyes to him. "What're you doin here?" he asked, bristling a little.  
  
"Duo, you took my bike," said Wufei quietly, squatting down on his heels in front of the other young man.  
  
"It's outside," Duo said indifferently. "I guess I shouldna done that, sorry."  
  
"I understand," said Wufei. "And, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you." A long look passed between them, and then Duo looked away.  
  
He looked up at Darlene. "They wouldn't let me see him," he said. Tears of frustration began to well up in his eyes.  
  
"I know," said Darlene, sitting down next to him and snaking an arm around Duo's shoulders. "I'm sorry sweetie."  
  
"Let's go home," said Wufei. "Sitting here isn't doing your brother any good. Come on, we need to talk." Wufei held out his hand.  
  
Duo nodded dumbly. "Okay," he said softly, but he ignored Wufei's extended hand.  
  
"Duo, we'll see him in the morning," said Darlene. "It's taking most of our savings, but I'm posting bail in the morning."  
  
"You're staying at my house," said Wufei. "No arguments."  
  
"Come on," said Wufei. "Get on." He gestured to his bike as they came out of the police station.  
  
Darlene embraced Duo. "I'll be there to get you first thing in the morning. Try to get some sleep, you'll need it."  
  
Duo sat stiffly behind Wufei on the ride back to his home.  
  
As they pulled into the driveway, they saw Wufei's mother and grandmother had returned.  
  
Duo looked uncertain, but Wufei grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come in," he said. "My mom will be fine with everything."  
  
"Are you?" asked Duo, setting his mouth in a grim line.  
  
"Yes," said Wufei simply. "It wasn't my intention to drive you away. You just..caught me off guard."  
  
"I don't want to be with someone who's ashamed to be with me," said Duo, looking down at his folded arms.  
  
"I'm not ashamed of you," said Wufei. "I'm a little ashamed of myself, though."  
  
Duo raised his eyes.  
  
"I haven't been honest with anyone, including myself," said Wufei, swallowing nervously. "But, that's going to end right now."  
  
He grabbed Duo and held him fiercely. Duo gasped, but after a moment, his hands came up to encircle Wufei's waist. Wufei gently kissed his lover on the forehead, then on his slightly open mouth.  
  
"Please come in," he smiled shakily at Duo. "We're going in to talk to my mom."  
  
"Scared?" asked Duo, with a similar smile. "  
  
"To death," said Wufei solemnly as he tightly gripped Duo's hand. 


	10. The Mother

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Mother  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Chang," said Duo, standing behind Wufei as they came inside.  
  
"Wufei says you need to stay here tonight," said Mrs. Chang, smiling at Duo.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind," said Duo. "Things are kind of up in the air at my house."  
  
"Duo, I work at the hospital," said Mrs. Chang gently, "I think I can put together what happened. Your uncle was brought there last night with injuries he got in a fight."  
  
Duo winced and shuffled his feet. "Yeah, that's it," he mumbled. "I guess you probably think my family is some sort of trouble now."  
  
"No," said Mrs. Chang. "I think all families have problems, some worse than others. You seem like a very nice young man. Wufei has good judgment in friends, I think."  
  
"Thanks," said Duo, putting his hands in his pockets and staring at his shoes.  
  
"Mom," began Wufei. He looked at Duo. "Please sit down, you're making me more nervous than I already am."  
  
Duo sat down on the sofa, and then Wufei sat next to him. He reached over and took Duo's hand.  
  
"Mom, Duo is my boyfriend."  
  
His mother looked at him and nodded slowly. "I guessed," she said simply. "You think I don't know my own son?"  
  
"You're not freaked?" asked Duo impetuously.  
  
"I'm not thrilled," said Mrs. Chang. "You and Wufei aren't even out of high school yet. I hate to see both of you making such a big decision about your lives so young. But, am I upset about you being his boyfriend? No."  
  
Wufei exhaled loudly. "Mom, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just be careful," said his mother. "I'd say that to you regardless. I just hope you're being smart about this whole thing. But, I'm not a fool, Wufei. I knew this was coming sooner or later."  
  
"We're being smart," said Duo. "I love Wufei, I would never do anything to hurt him."  
  
"I hope that's true," said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"It is," said Wufei. "We've been careful."  
  
"I'm relieved to hear that," said Mrs. Chang. "But, I'm not talking just about sex. I'm talking about feelings. I don't want to see my son taken advantage of."  
  
"Duo hasn't take advantage of me," said Wufei, bristling a bit.  
  
"What can I say to you to prove that I love him?" asked Duo, forthrightly.  
  
"Don't say anything. Show it," said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't break his heart," said Mrs. Chang softly.  
  
"I won't," said Duo, "I promise."  
  
"Duo never lies," said Wufei. "Mom, he makes me happy, I swear."  
  
"Sometimes, I run away, though," said Duo ruefully.  
  
"On other people's motorcycles," said Wufei, rolling his eyes.  
  
Mrs. Chang rose slowly to her feet. "Duo, if you love my son, you are my son also. Take care of him, be a good son to me."  
  
Duo's eyes filled with tears. "I will," he whispered.  
  
The petite woman put her arms around Duo and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then did the same for Wufei, who put his head on her shoulder as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Go get some rest," she said after a moment. "You look like you need it. Both of you."  
  
"Mom?" said Wufei quietly.  
  
She turned. "Yes?"  
  
"You're wonderful."  
  
"I know," she smiled at him. "I can't guarantee your father will be the same, though. He's such an ass. But, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She turned and went upstairs.  
  
"Your mom is amazing," said Duo, watching her go.  
  
"You mean 'our mom'," said Wufei, pulling Duo close and resting his head on the other boys shoulder.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me today," Wufei went on. "Don't do anything like that again, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Duo. "I promise, zhan shi."  
  
"It'll work out," said Wufei, "You'll see Solo tomorrow. We're not going to school until we see him first."  
  
"You'd miss school for me?" asked Duo, looking into his eyes searchingly. "Mr. Ace Student, never skipped classes in his life, is going to ditch school for me? Wow."  
  
"You make me sound like a paragon of virtue," said Wufei, frowning at him.  
  
"You are," insisted Duo.  
  
"Paragons of virtue are boring," said Wufei. "I don't want to be boring."  
  
"One thing you are NOT is boring," said Duo with a wicked little smile. He kissed Wufei hard on the mouth, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"I'd never do that to anyone boring," he said, grinning.  
  
"Want something to eat?" said Wufei. "Lao Lao made something she's keeping warm for us."  
  
"I love being Chinese," said Duo, grinning. "The food is great."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "You have a lot to learn about being Chinese."  
  
"Hey, I've had a little Chinese in me," said Duo, ducking as Wufei lightly punched his shoulder.  
  
"Bad joke," groaned Wufei.  
  
"But funny, you have to admit it."  
  
"Yes, you make me laugh."  
  
"You need to laugh."  
  
"I know it. Come on, ai-ren, let's eat."  
  
"Ai-ren?"  
  
"My love."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. I've never been anyone's love before."  
  
"Wo ni ai, Duo. That means, 'I love you.'"  
  
"I love you too. Wow,I'm hungry and this smells great!"  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't had a home in a long time. Thanks."  
  
"It's all part of the love thing, as some smart person once said to me." 


	11. The Court

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Court  
  
"Please rise," said the bailiff.  
  
Wufei, Duo, Darlene, and Mrs. Chang rose along with the rest of the spectators.  
  
Duo gulped as Solo and a few other men were led into the court in handcuffs to be arraigned.  
  
Solo gave Duo and Darlene a brave grin that was belied by his worried eyes and Darlene touched her fingers to her lips. Duo flashed him a quick victory sign.  
  
"You may be seated," announced the bailiff. "Court is in session. Judge Marion Claven is presiding."  
  
Everyone sat. "First case," announced the bailiff. "Solo Maxwell, assault, 2nd degree. Do you have a plea?"  
  
"Not Guilty, your honor," said the court appointed attorney that had been assigned to this case. He was a fresh-faced young man with blond shaggy hair.  
  
"Mr. Winner, are you Mr. Maxwell's attorney of record?"  
  
"I am," said the young man. "We're entering a plea of not guilty. The assault was in self-defense, my client claims."  
  
"Very well," said the judge. "Bail will be posted at $1500.00, subject to forfeit if your client does not appear on the designated court date. Understood?"  
  
"Answer her," directed Mr. Winner to Solo, under his breath.  
  
"I do," said Solo, clearly.  
  
"We will hear this case this same time, in one month from today. The court will inform your attorney of the particulars. Bailiff, release the prisoner."  
  
The bailiff walked over to Solo and took off his handcuffs.  
  
"Where do I pay the bail money?" Darlene asked Mr. Winner. He pointed to a small desk near the bailiff's stand.  
  
"Over there," he said. "Did you have a problem raising bail?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Well, it took all our savings, but I managed," said Darlene.  
  
"Don't worry," said Mr. Winner, smiling at her. "You'll get it back when Solo is found innocent. I believe him. His uncle has a long history of domestic violence complaints and DUI charges."  
  
Duo stood up eagerly as Solo was led out of the courtroom, and they all followed him outside.  
  
"Hey there, big bro," said Duo, sounding choked.  
  
"Come here, kid," said Solo, embracing him in a huge bear hug.  
  
No one said anything as they stood there with their arms around each other for long seconds.  
  
"I guess I let you down, kid," said Solo finally. "This time, things just got totally out of hand. But, he threatened you, Duo. I don't want you going back there, I don't care what happens. That man is evil."  
  
"Me?" echoed Duo. "He threatened me?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to go into it now. I just want to go home." He sounded weary, suddenly. Darlene put her arm around him and he gave her a long embrace next.  
  
"Duo is staying with us," said Mrs. Chang after a moment. "We're glad to have him. He is like my own son."  
  
Solo gave the petite Chinese woman a grateful look. "You must be Wufei's mother. I'm sorry about all of this, really."  
  
"Yes, I'm Ruby Chang," said the woman, holding out her hand. Solo reached over and shook her hand gingerly.  
  
"Don't apologize," said Ruby. "I understand what it's like to have problems with family. But, we're family now. Family should help one another."  
  
Solo gave her an appraising look. "You're very kind," he said finally.  
  
Wufei stood back, and now came forward and extended his hand to Solo.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't get to finally meet under better circumstances," he said.  
  
"So, you're Wufei," said Solo, smiling. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"I'm sure," said Wufei gravely, but his eyes crinkled at the corners as he glanced a Duo.  
  
"My mother knows about Duo and I," he added quietly, gauging Solo's reaction.  
  
"Oh, I see," Solo said. He looked over at Mrs. Chang.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell," she began.  
  
"Please, call me Solo," said Solo. "After all, we're all family." He grinned in a genuine way.  
  
"Solo," then, said Mrs. Chang. "I want to consult my cousin, who is a very good attorney, about having Duo placed in my home in a foster situation until he reaches majority, which I understand will be in a few months. Is that acceptable to you?"  
  
"I think so," said Solo. "Anything to get him out of my aunt and uncle's house. I won't let him go back there if I have to rot in jail forever!"  
  
"Another option is to have him declared an emancipated minor, but this will be easier."  
  
"They sure won't let me have him until all this mess is cleared up," said Solo glumly. "So, your offer is our best hope."  
  
"Hey, everyone, remember me?" asked Duo, bouncing on the balls of his feet to gain the group's attention.  
  
"Isn't anyone gonna ask me what I want?" he asked.  
  
Solo grinned down at him. "Okay, what do you want?"  
  
"I want Wufei, first," he said almost shyly.  
  
"Well, that's obvious," said Solo.  
  
"But, we're just trying to work out a way where you don't have to live with Aunt Jean and Uncle James anymore. That's the most important thing."  
  
"I know," said Duo. "And, I ain't goin back there, I don't care if the cops come and try to make me." He stuck out his chin defiantly.  
  
"I don't think it will come to that," said Mrs. Chang softly.  
  
"Me neither," said Solo. "The only reason Aunt Jean might try to get you back is pure spite."  
  
"Let's hope she stays so dead drunk she forgets to be spiteful, then," said Duo sourly.  
  
"He stays half the time at our place anyway," said Darlene. "They dump him every chance they get. Not that we mind," she added quickly. "It's just that they're his legal guardians, and he can't officially move in with us."  
  
"My cousin says that there should be little problem getting Duo fostered to me, as long as we can prove his guardians are imcompetent."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard," said Duo. "The cops are out there every five minutes to bust up a drunken fight."  
  
Wufei put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "That's all going to be in the past very soon," he said.  
  
"Duo, you're coming home with us, aren't you?" said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Duo. "Will you guys bring the rest of my stuff over later?"  
  
"Sure," said Darlene. "I just want to get my man home right now. You don't mind, do you?" she asked everyone.  
  
"Completely understandable that you wish to be home now," said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"I'll see you later, bro," said Duo, hugging his brother tightly around the middle again.  
  
"Sure, kid," said Solo tiredly.  
  
"Come on," said Wufei, pulling Duo over to him. "Let them go home, they need some time alone."  
  
"I know," said Duo.  
  
"I'm here for you," said Wufei, putting his arm around Duo and leading him outside, as he watched Solo and Darlene ahead of him.  
  
"Hey, I must have done sumthin right to deserve you," said Duo, pulling Wufei into a close embrace when they got outside in the bright California sunshine.  
  
"Snogging me on the courthouse steps isn't going to go unnoticed," said Wufei dryly, giving Duo a brief fierce hug in return and then gently pushing him away. "Save it for home."  
  
"Tease," said Duo, quietly.  
  
"Good things come to he who waits," Wufei whispered, as they got in the back seat of Mrs. Chang's car.  
  
"You got that out of a fortune cookie, didn't you?" asked Duo, rubbing Wufei's cheek lightly with the back of his knuckles.  
  
"Of course," said Wufei. 


	12. The Lawyers

The Tutor  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Lawyers  
  
"Duo, I'd like you to meet Wufei's cousin, Sally Po. She's the lawyer I was telling you about."  
  
Ruby Chang made a motion behind her cousin's back at Duo to stand.  
  
The tallish blond woman held out her hand and smiled. Bright red lipstick was her only visible makeup, and pearl stud earrings adorned her ears. The only thing vaguely Asian looking about Sally were her tilted clear blue eyes and high cheekbones.  
  
Duo shook her hand gently, and was surprised at the grip the woman had.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Duo," she said in a pleasant voice.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude," said Duo. "But you don't look Chinese."  
  
"I'm only one-quarter Chinese," explained Sally, chuckling. "My father is Ruby's cousin, and his father was Swedish-American. My mother is English."  
  
"That explains the hair and eyes," said Duo.  
  
Sally chuckled again. "I have to explain it a lot, don't worry. Now, let's get busy and figure out your problem Duo. From what Ruby has told me, you need to get unattached very quickly from a very troubled domestic situation."  
  
"If that means my aunt and uncle are a couple of lushes that like to fight, then yeah," said Duo, sitting down and pulling his denim clad knees up, hugging them.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean," said Sally seriously. "There's no way a kid like you should be left with people like you describe. Why hasn't someone turned them in to the social services before this?"  
  
"Because I wanted to stay where I could be with Solo once in a while, and if they put me in juvy or in some foster home, I might not get to see him anymore," said Duo.  
  
"So, I'd lie to the cops, tell them I fell or got in a fight at school."  
  
"Duo, they hit you?" Sally asked, frowning.  
  
"Not too often," said Duo, hanging his head. "Now that I'm bigger, hardly at all."  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed Sally softly. "Duo, you're never going back there, I don't care what we have to do, okay?"  
  
Wufei came in, peeling off his leather motorcycle jacket. "Sorry to interrupt," he said.  
  
"Hey, cuz, haven't seen you in a while," said Sally, standing up as Wufei came over. She leaned over and gave him an air kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sally, are you here about Duo, then?" Wufei asked. He went over to sit next to Duo on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, and I think we have a pretty good case against his guardians for neglect, if not abuse. But, time may be on our side. Duo turns 18 in 10 weeks. If we can get Ruby appointed as a temporary foster parent for him, Duo may reach majority before it becomes something we have to make permanent, which is a more complicated situation."  
  
"You're saying that if Duo can stay here for 10 weeks, then that's it, he'll be legally an adult and that's the end of his aunt and uncle?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Exactly," said Sally. "Don't you turn 18 about the same time?" asked Sally.  
  
"Yeah," said Wufei, "In almost 2 months. Our birthdays are only three weeks apart."  
  
"Be careful about revealing the nature of your relationship with Duo," Sally warned. "If Duo's guardians want to make things tough for us, they might accuse your mother of all sorts of nasty things. When you both turn 18, it won't matter, but for the next few months, keep a low profile. I hate to say that, but it's just the hard, cold reality of the situation."  
  
"How do YOU know?" asked Wufei, slightly indignant.  
  
"Because, sweetie, your mother gave me the low-down," Sally said. "You're clients, so don't worry, everything she told me is confidential." Sally winked at him.  
  
"Geez, mom," grumbled Wufei. "Does she know my underwear size too?"  
  
Duo laughed. Sally grinned. "Believe me, if it were pertinent to this case, I'd know it."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "I believe you."  
  
"You're so cute when you're pissed off, cuz," said Sally, rising to leave. "I hate to get legal and leave, but I have appointments."  
  
"We understand, Sally," said Ruby, taking Sally's arm and walking her to the door. "Thank you so much for coming over."  
  
"No problem," said Sally. "I'm glad to help family, you know that, Aunt Ruby."  
  
She bent down slightly to give the smaller woman a brief hug. "I'll do my best for you."  
  
"Do you know a lawyer named Quatre Winner?" asked Duo, as Sally went to leave.  
  
"Sure, why?" asked Sally.  
  
"He's my brother's court appointed lawyer," said Duo. "He any good?"  
  
Sally smiled and nodded, "He's the best, and I'm not just saying that," she said.  
  
"You know him?" asked Duo.  
  
"We went to law school together, graduated same class," said Sally. "At first I thought he was just another snotty rich brat who got into Stanford on his daddy's money, but he really worked hard, was in the top of his class. You know even when his dad disowned him, he kept his pro bono cases."  
  
"Why'd his dad disown him?" asked Duo.  
  
"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that he pretty openly decided to live with a guy who's a performance artist down in Venice Beach."  
  
"Oh, I get it," said Duo quietly. "The things we do for love." He gave Sally a wry grin.  
  
"He'll do his best for Solo," said Sally. "He's a pretty tough cookie in court, I'd sure hate to go up against him."  
  
"Thanks," said Duo. "I feel better now."  
  
"Well, gotta run, people." Sally said as she went out, heels clicking on the walkway.  
  
"Where you been, zhan shi?" asked Duo, leaning over and kissing Wufei on the cheek.  
  
"Working," said Wufei briefly. "I have a part time job at the library after school, cataloguing new books on the computer system. You know that."  
  
"Is that today?" asked Duo. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Saving money for college, you know," said Wufei. "Something you ought to think about too, once all this mess is cleared up."  
  
"Me?" asked Duo. "With my grades, you gotta be joking, babe!" he said.  
  
"Your grades aren't that bad, and with me helping you, you could be honor roll in no time, Duo, maybe even get some sort of a scholarship."  
  
"Really?" said Duo.  
  
"Well, this whole thing began with me being your tutor," said Wufei, taking Duo's hand. "I'd like to help you do whatever it takes. Besides, I don't want to go off to college and leave you behind. I want you to come with me."  
  
"Me too," said Duo softly. "Could we really be together?"  
  
"That's what I want," said Wufei.  
  
"No one's ever encouraged me to do anything like that," said Duo. "Not even Solo."  
  
"What do you want to do, Duo, have you ever thought about the future?" asked Wufei seriously.  
  
"I don't know,' he answered honestly. "I guess I've been so focused on just getting through each day, I never worried about anything else."  
  
"You must have some sort of dream," said Wufei, "Most people do."  
  
"Maybe you can help me figure out what my dream is," said Duo. "Because I'm sure you're in it."  
  
Wufei put his forehead against Duo's. "I hope so," he whispered.  
  
"Dinner is ready," said Ruby, sticking her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"I hope you're hungry," she added.  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Wufei rhetorically. "I only hope you made enough for the human garbage disposal here."  
  
"Hey," said Duo. "Be nice." He smacked Wufei on the butt as he got up to wash his hands for dinner.  
  
"Mom, Duo's hitting me," said Wufei, in a fake whiny tone. He grinned evilly at Duo.  
  
Ruby laughed. "Knock it off and get in here before it gets cold, you two brats."  
  
Later as Duo was trying to focus on his homework, he began to regret his second dessert.  
  
"Duo, I can't type with you on my arm," said Wufei, giving him a slight shove.  
  
"Sorry, I must have dozed off," said Duo sheepishly.  
  
"I'm almost done," said Wufei, "and then I'll help you finish your algebra."  
  
"I'm done with my algebra," yawned Duo. "What do you think I was doing all afternoon, fixing my hair?"  
  
"Oh, good," said Wufei, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, then putting them back on.  
  
"I am capable of doing something WITHOUT you, ya know," said Duo, yawning again.  
  
"I know," said Wufei. "Am I nagging you?"  
  
"Yes, mother," grinned Duo. "But, I'm a big boy now. I go potty all by myself and everything."  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Wufei, typing away on his laptop.  
  
The phone rang. "Duo, it's for you," called Ruby from upstairs. "It's your brother."  
  
"Thanks," yelled Duo. "I'll get it!"  
  
Duo grabbed the receiver. "Hey bro, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," said Solo. "How's school?"  
  
"Doin good," said Duo. "Got an A- on my last test."  
  
"Wow," said Solo. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Tell Mr. Slave Driver here," said Duo. "He thinks I should have gotten an A."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei, who threw a couch pillow at him.  
  
"Uh, oh," said Solo. "Is the honeymoon over already?"  
  
"I don't think it's started, yet," said Duo. "I still haven't found all of Wu-tang's ticklish spots."  
  
"Well, anyway," said Solo, "I wanted you to know I'm meeting with my lawyer tomorrow at 4:00 and he wants you to be there. I guess you need to give a deposition or something."  
  
"Okay, whatever you need," said Duo. "I'll be there."  
  
"How ya doin," asked Duo. "Nice to be home?"  
  
"Very," said Solo fervently. "It only took me about 2 seconds to figure out I'm not crazy about jail."  
  
"I talked to Wufei's cousin today, the lawyer. She said that me turning 18 in a few months might solve all our problems. In the meantime, she's going to get Ruby made my foster mom."  
  
"Sounds great," said Solo, "You really lucked out this time, kid."  
  
"We Maxwells always land on our feet," said Duo, "You will too."  
  
"I hope you're right about that, kid," said Solo. "Well, goodnight, little brother, and I'll come pick you up tomorrow."  
  
"Good night," said Duo, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Missing your brother?" asked Wufei, noting the glum look on Duo's features.  
  
"Yeah, sort of," said Duo. "I guess I'm just a whine-baby, I got it better than ever, and I'm still going around in a funk."  
  
"You've been through a lot, Duo," said Wufei. "Some of it's probably just now sinking in."  
  
"I guess," said Duo, dubiously. "I'm sorry I'm not more grateful."  
  
"Don't be silly," snorted Wufei. "If you find anymore ways to suck up to my mom, I'm going to seem like the worlds most ungrateful son by comparison."  
  
"Yeah, right," said Duo. "You're so dutiful and honorable, you make me feel like a heel about 10 times a day."  
  
"I don't mean to," said Wufei. "I'm sorry."  
  
"See what I mean," said Duo. "You're apologizing for being great!"  
  
"I'm not great," said Wufei, "but I promise not to apologize anymore."  
  
"Is it all right if I think you're great?" asked Duo, scooting closer and reaching over to close Wufei's laptop.  
  
"Yes, it's fine," said Wufei, "because I think you're great too."  
  
"Quite a mutual admiration society we have going here," said Duo. "I say we continue this conversation upstairs." He tugged at Wufei's arm.  
  
"Okay, but let me finish this first."  
  
"No," said Duo. "You're done for the night. It's ten o'clock and beddy bye time for Wufei."  
  
"Okay, mom," said Wufei. "But, I'm a big boy now."  
  
"Yes, I noticed," said Duo seductively, "but I think my memory needs refreshing."  
  
Wufei smirked. "Okay, you talked me into it."  
  
"Didn't take much convincing," said Duo.  
  
"I'm so easy," said Wufei. 


	13. The Misunderstanding

Title: The Tutor Author: Gina Lin Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama Series: Gundam Wing Pairing: 2x5 Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Language Rated: PG-13 to R Archived: S_E Updates, Shades and Echoes, FF.net.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Misunderstanding  
  
The banner above the doorway inside of Darlene and Solo's apartment read "Free Solo!"  
  
Duo had chosen the gold letters of which he was rather proud, even though the "F" on "Free" was a bit crooked.  
  
"He's never going to go back to that place," said Duo, folding his arms. Wufei recognized that determined look and said nothing.  
  
"Fei, can I talk to you like, um, seriously?" asked Duo, not noticing the silence.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" asked Wufei.  
  
"About what happens now," said Duo swallowing hard.  
  
"Me and you-wise, I assume you mean," said Wufei uncomfortably. He fiddled with some gold glitter that had stuck to his hand, rubbing it off.  
  
"Yeah," said Duo. "It feels weird sometimes living at your house and sleeping with you, ya know what I mean."  
  
"Duo, you're my boyfriend, and we're seriously involved, what else would we do?"  
  
"I feel like I'm making your mom have to look the other way a lot."  
  
"If you were my girlfriend and living with me, she'd be doing the same thing," said Wufei reasonably. "She feels we deserve our privacy. And we're both eighteen Duo, we're not kids anymore. She wants us to be happy."  
  
"She's worried because we're kinda young, Fei."  
  
"I can't help being young, and neither can you," he said, frowning. "No more than I can help being attracted to you. This is what fate has dealt us, we have to work with it."  
  
"You're not regretting being with me, are you?" asked Wufei, his eyes downcast.  
  
Duo could almost feel the leaden pain in Wufei's chest as he asked.  
  
"No, no, course not!" said Duo. "I'm just kinda worried. I guess I feel like I've taken a lot, and not given much back. To you and your mom."  
  
"You're usually not the worrier, Duo, I am," said Wufei, as he went over to sit beside Duo on the couch. "Please don't hate me for saying it, but I think it's just your shaky self-esteem talking."  
  
"Again?" asked Duo. "Sometimes I feel like I should just keep lying on a couch somewhere until my brain gets fixed."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with your brain," said Wufei, reaching around to give him a reassuring embrace. "You've just had a lot of things happen to you that aren't that wouldn't be good for anyone's ego."  
  
"I get tired of people feeling sorry for me, Fei," said Duo,sighing. "It's not great feeling like the world's biggest fuck-up charity case."  
  
"I never felt that way about you," said Wufei seriously. " And I don't do pity sex," he added more lightly.  
  
Duo laughed ruefully. "Too bad, because I'm sorta wanting some pity right now."  
  
"Duo, if you're worried about the hearing tomorrow, just say so," said Wufei, growing irritated and pulling away.  
  
"Okay, I'm worried," said Duo. "Geezus, what if something goes wrong and Solo ends up in jail. What'll I do, what will Darlene do? At least I'm 18 now, they can't touch me, but.."  
  
"Duo, stop it!" said Wufei, grabbing him by the arms and shaking him a little. "You've got to stop this."  
  
"I can't help it, I'm scared!" said Duo, his voice cracking a little. He pulled his arms free and huddled in the corner of the couch. "If it bugs you, just get the hell away from me!"  
  
Wufei exhaled loudly. "Come on, I'll take you home, and we can fight there," he said resignedly.  
  
Duo stubbornly refused to answer and leaned his head against the back of the couch.  
  
"I'm not going to beg you, Duo," Wufei said.  
  
"I want to stay here," said Duo, not looking at him. "I'll go with Darlene in the morning.  
  
"Fine," said Wufei wearily. "I'm tired and tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
"You'll be there?" asked Duo, turning part way round.  
  
"Of course I'll be there!" said Wufei in a loud, exasperated tone. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I thought you were mad at me," said Duo in a low voice.  
  
"I'm just tired and a little irritated," said Wufei. "But that doesn't mean I won't be there for you and Solo."  
  
"Thanks, Wufei," said Duo tonelessly.  
  
"God, Duo, you sound like I just beat you!" snorted Wufei.  
  
"Usually when people get mad at me, they do," said Duo very quietly.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened and he quickly strode over to the couch, kneeling in front of Duo.  
  
"Duo, look at me," he said. "Please, there's no reason for you to ever be afraid of me."  
  
"I know," said Duo, still very quiet. He turned around and looked up at Wufei with a pale tense face.  
  
"Do you?" asked Wufei. "Duo, I'm not perfect. Sometimes, I'm going to lose my temper, sometimes I'm irritable, hell, sometimes I just am going to have a bad day. But that doesn't mean I'd ever hurt you. I can't have you cringing in a corner when I get aggravated because there's hair in the sink."  
  
Duo nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll try," he said simply. "It's just that I think of all the times I was hit when someone is mad at me."  
  
"Come here," said Wufei. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, and I'm sorry if I made you upset." He pulled Duo into his arms. "Come on, go home with me. I'll be lonely without you."  
  
"I probably can't sleep without you anyway, by now," said Duo, burying his head against Wufei's shoulder.  
  
"Miss the blanket hogging and the snoring, huh?" asked Wufei, trying to lighten the moment.  
  
"I think that's me," said Duo, sniffing a little.  
  
"You're right, it is you," said Wufei. He pulled Duo's face up to his and kissed him. "I'm so used to it, I don't think I could sleep without that buzzing in my ears. I like knowing you're there, hearing you breath, feeling how warm you are. Hell, I even like it when you talk in your sleep."  
  
"Well, if you need me that much, I'd better go home," said Duo, trying to smile.  
  
"No one's ever going to hurt you if I can help it," whispered Wufei in his ear. "Including me."  
  
"I know you mean that," said Duo. "But I need to take care of myself, too."  
  
"You can do that," said Wufei, "You're a strong person, or you'd have never survived so far. But, there's nothing wrong with a little help from people who care about you."  
  
"I wanna go home," said Duo plaintively, his head still buried in Wufei's shoulder. "I'm so tired of worrying."  
  
"That's what we're going to do. No matter what happens tomorrow in that courtroom, I'll be there for you, Duo."  
  
"I think Mr. Winner will get the judge to understand what really happened," said Duo. "But I can't help but worry."  
  
"I know," said Wufei. "I guess if it were my brother, I'd be worried too."  
  
"We're all family now, Fei, just like your mom said."  
  
Wufei looked at him and smiled uncertainly. "I guess I'd better start thinking that way, hadn't I?"  
  
"You think Solo and Darlene will like the sign?" asked Duo, turning around one last time to look at it.  
  
"I'm sure they'll love it."  
  
TBC 


End file.
